


No Sburb Session AU - Short Stories

by Fiirewolvar



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiirewolvar/pseuds/Fiirewolvar
Summary: Short stories about an AU in which Sburb just didn't happen.Only one for now, focusing on Dave. I might cover other kids and the trolls eventually.





	No Sburb Session AU - Short Stories

On the day Dave finally defeated his brother, he was 17. 

He’d slowly been improving his skill at Strifes – dodging Bro’s vicious attacks and returning with a few of his own, once or twice actually striking his foe but never doing enough to stop the onslaught, and inevitably ending up wiped out, staring at the sky as Bro sheathed his katana and left, either walking or flying on his hoverboard, and muttering words that Dave could never hear. 

And this Strife seemed to begin like the others – swords clashing, Bro flashstepping and Dave countering his sudden strikes, and Lil’ Cal appearing out of nowhere before vanishing again. Bro was invisible for most of the battle – his ridiculous speed made it impossible to see or predict him, and the only time Dave had a clear view of him was when he struck. However, by now Dave was used to this, and during a moment of quiet, he swung out, seemingly randomly... and struck Bro, mid-flashstep, catching him off-guard and causing him to sprawl out across the roof. 

Bro climbed to his feet and prepared to flashstep again, but before he could vanish, Dave struck his sword with his own and the two struggled for a moment, before Bro’s sword went clattering across the roof – eventually reaching the edge and falling down to the street below, where Bro couldn’t reach it. 

This didn’t stop Bro from flashstepping away and continuing the fight, but without a sword he had no way of parrying Dave’s attacks – and he was eventually worn down by Dave’s strikes, unable to fight anymore due to his battered arms and body, with his flashsteps becoming more and more sloppy until he tripped in the middle of one and went flying across the roof, coming to a stop on his back with Dave pointing his sword at him.  
After a moment, Dave spoke.  


DAVE: guess that’s it  
DAVE: i beat you 

Bro returned nothing but silence, his expression unreadable as ever. 

DAVE: are you seriously not gonna say anything 

Bro glanced in the direction of Lil’ Cal, then looked back at Dave. 

DAVE: you can have the fucking puppet when you acknowledge that i beat you 

Nothing. 

DAVE: okay  
DAVE: you dont even have to acknowledge that i beat you  
DAVE: just say something  
DAVE: ‘fuck you’ or ‘let me have cal’ or SOMETHING  
DAVE: for once 

Silence. 

DAVE: literally anything  
DAVE: to the person you raised for years  
DAVE: the person you beat the shit out of for years  
DAVE: who just beat you  
DAVE: please 

Still nothing. 

DAVE: fine  
DAVE: if you arent gonna say anything  
DAVE: then i will  
DAVE: do you have any idea what it was like growing up with you  
DAVE: back when i was seven  
DAVE: i snuck out of my room at night to get a snack at one point  
DAVE: that was the night i learned not to make noise  
DAVE: i cried afterward and you just watched  
DAVE: sheathed your katana and walked away  
DAVE: i made sure not to sneak out unless i was starving  
DAVE: to tiptoe around  
DAVE: every creak of the floor meant you could hear me  
DAVE: i thought you wouldnt attack me if i obeyed your rules  
DAVE: but then  
DAVE: it was my tenth birthday  
DAVE: you left me a note  
DAVE: it said “roof. now.”  
DAVE: “bring a sword.”  
DAVE: “i want to play a game.”  
DAVE: i thought it was just you wanting to fuck around with cal or puppets or something  
DAVE: as soon as i stepped onto the roof  
DAVE: i knew you were there  
DAVE: something was up  
DAVE: i began to cry  
DAVE: as soon as i did you hit me  
DAVE: i dont remember anything past that  
DAVE: i dont know if it was cause ive just blocked it out  
DAVE: or you hit me so fucking hard i blacked out  
DAVE: i just remember being in my room later  
DAVE: looking at my bruises  
DAVE: not understanding why  
DAVE: there was a note from you  
DAVE: “your training begins now.” or something  
DAVE: i ripped it up and threw it out the window  
DAVE: it was monthly at first  
DAVE: then it was every two weeks  
DAVE: then every week  
DAVE: i didnt even go onto the roof at first  
DAVE: but if i didnt youd just beat me up in here  
DAVE: and it was worse cause id smash into the walls and land in piles of puppet ass  
DAVE: so i went onto the roof and got it over with  
DAVE: i learned to parry when i was twelve  
DAVE: before that youd just hit me  
DAVE: thankfully your sword was blunt  
DAVE: i say thankful  
DAVE: as if youve done anything for me to be thankful for in your life  
DAVE: did you know  
DAVE: other kids guardians make them food most days?  
DAVE: i found that out when john told me  
DAVE: he doesnt just take chips and soda from the cupboard when he feels hungry  
DAVE: if he can even find it without having a pile of fucking swords or puppets fall on him  
DAVE: his refrigerator isnt normally full of ninja stars or some shit  
DAVE: he doesnt have to be ready to parry his dads attacks at any time  
DAVE: he didnt even know what a strife deck was until i told him!  
DAVE: i dont understand if you did all of this on purpose  
DAVE: to make me feel this way cause you just fuckin hated me  
DAVE: or if it was some kind of misunderstanding of literally everything about how kids work  
DAVE: but your “training”?  
DAVE: it didnt work  
DAVE: i never want to fight again  
DAVE: i never want to even see a sword again  
DAVE: or hear the sound of them clashing  
DAVE: im leaving  
DAVE: i hope i never fucking see you again 

Dave stopped talking, only just noticing that there were tears rolling down his face. Bro’s face remained completely blank. 

DAVE: is any of this having an effect on you  
DAVE: are you feeling anything  
DAVE: any regrets?  
DAVE: any emotions?  
DAVE: ANYTHING? 

With a swipe of Dave’s sword, Bro’s shades went flying across the roof, coming to a rest a short distance away, with Bro making a clumsy grab for them. He looked back and forth quickly, glancing at Dave then back at the shades, making an attempt to stand up but being forced back down by Dave’s sword’s tip, which was not sharp but could still do some damage with enough force. 

Bro seemed at a loss about what to do – he glanced around, first looking at his shades, then Cal, then Dave for just a moment, then covering his eyes with one of his hands before putting it down and over his mouth, closing his eyes and opening them again and eventually choosing to just stare directly downwards with his hands on his lap, refusing to make eye contact with Dave. 

DAVE: what the fuck is wrong with you 

Bro continued looking down, looking away from Dave and in the direction of his shades slightly. 

DAVE: you really are completely fucking insane arent you 

There was silence. 

DAVE: well bye  
DAVE: have fun being crazy or whatever 

BRO: The game didn’t happen. 

DAVE: what? 

BRO: Lil’ Cal said you had to go through training.  
BRO: He said you had to be ready for the game.  
BRO: And then he stopped talking to me.  
BRO: There was no game.  
BRO: He said it would come when you became a teenager.  
BRO: But when he stopped talking, and the game never started, I didn’t know what to do.  
BRO: I trained you more.  
BRO: I figured that it would come eventually.  
BRO: But there was no game.  
BRO: Nothing happened. 

Bro seemed to be talking to himself more than Dave, with his eyes glancing back and forth, looking from Lil’ Cal back down at his own hands. 

DAVE: holy fucking shit dude  
DAVE: you are completely fucking insane  
DAVE: ahahahahahaha  
DAVE: oh my god  
DAVE: why did i not realise it before?  
DAVE: youre just crazy!  
DAVE: thinking a puppet is talking to you  
DAVE: beating the shit out of a child cause the puppet tells you to  
DAVE: ahahahahahahahahahahaha 

Dave sat down after a moment, continuing to laugh, ignoring the tears running down his face. Bro took this opportunity to climb to his feet, then flashstep and first grab his shades, then Lil’ Cal. 

Dave continued laughing for a short while, until it progressed into crying, huge sobs leaving him unable to move or act. He remained sitting down for almost half an hour, his crying slowly progressing into silence, before standing up shakily and walking back into the apartment. 

\- 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:14 -- 

TG: hey dude 

EB: hey, what’s up? 

TG: i left my apartment 

EB: what????  
EB: what happened? 

TG: i beat my bro  
TG: found out he was crazy  
TG: stayed for a few more days  
TG: sorted something out  
TG: he didnt try to strife during that time at least  
TG: im out now  
TG: i never want to see him again  
TG: i got to take revenge before i left at least 

EB: what did you do? 

TG: hes been less protective of it recently  
TG: normally he sleeps with it, i wouldnt stand a chance at getting it  
TG: otherwise id have done this ages ago  
TG: but he left it on his cupboard  
TG: so i took it  
TG: tore it to pieces, threw them into random bins around the place  
TG: threw some pieces into the sea  
TG: made sure theres absolutely no chance of it getting fixed  
TG: i wouldnt be surprised if he gets it back anyway somehow  
TG: but i dont care  
TG: cause ill be gone  
TG: and ill never have to see it again  
TG: i destroyed lil cal  
TG: its gone 

**Author's Note:**

> that final pesterlog was very satisfying to write  
> this is why you don't listen to puppets dirk


End file.
